An exquisite dinner
by Eroshik
Summary: Hange and Petra, as lovers in the current time, being themselves.


An exquisite dinner

Usually when they go on a date, they'll always have dinner at a nice restaurant and then only come back home, to stay together or drop the other one before going home. But today, Hange had a plan. They went to watch a movie earlier than usual so that they can do some shopping, Petra was looking at Hange buying ingredients. And yes, Hange was gonna cook tonight at her own place, and obviously not just for herself but for Petra as well.

" So Hange, what do you plan on cooking tonight ? I've never tasted your food. " Petra was indeed a bit worried, a crazy scientist like Hange is gonna cook ? You never know what kind of mess it's gonna be, especially when you see her pick ingredients quite randomly.

Grinning, " Oh tonight is gonna be special dear! Expect the unexpected, you'll love it! " Hange was definitely confident on whatever she planned to do and Petra was ready to be mesmerized or devastated, she leaned on tiptoes to kiss the brunette's cheek and blushed, her cheeks becoming red and matching the color of her hair. Hange really wanted to meet her lips but she had to wait until they get home.

Hange wouldn't let the redhead carry the bags as they weren't heavy at all. Once they got home and as she locked the door behind her, putting the bags down, she turned around to look at Petra smiling cutely as always; cupping her red cheeks, she leaned forward and slowly kissed her, getting passionate as their body temperature rose up. Petra's lips were one of the most favorite part for Hange ( even though she loved every single detail of Petra ), they were just so rosy and well defined. As Hange's tongue drifted slowly through her lips, meeting hers halfway in, they took off each other's jacket to ease the heat that was settling in and threw them on the couch. Slowly breaking away from the kiss, " And now, it's time for cooking! " said Hange with excitement.

Petra went to the kitchen counter where she started preparing the utensils as Hange brought all the ingredients, Petra offered to cut the vegetables while Hange does the rest and they agreed. Hange started boiling water while Petra started cutting the vegetables, as she didn't have anything to do until the water was boiled, she turned around and hugged Petra from behind, nuzzling on her neck, knowing that Petra had a very sensitive spot right there and running her hands slowly up and down on the sides of her torso. Petra let out a low sigh " Mmmmh, Hange, I won't be able to concentrate and cut properly … " and it seemed that Hange had an idea " Then … why don't we leave it and cook tomorrow ? We could just eat cup noodles tonight so that ... we can go on. " With a change of mood, Petra definitely appreciated this change of plan, thinking that this should be the unexpected thing that Hange said earlier. She spun around in Hange's grasp and turned off the stove, smiling at her as she locked her arms around the tall girl's neck, pulling her in for a passionate French kiss. Hange shifted her weight onto the small girl's body as Petra was pushed against the table, their kissing getting intense.

The redhead had to stop the brunette before everything on the table fell down and they both took a moment to catch their breath then Hange took Petra's hand and led her to the bedroom.

As soon as they entered, they went back into kissing, Hange slid her hands under Petra's top, slowly pulling it over her head and caressing her tummy. Once it was off, Petra found herself pushed on the bed and Hange got on top of her, planting kisses on her neck and Petra, starting to pant, replied by tilting her head to give Hange more space and was running her small fingers through the thick brown hair. Her lips didn't leave the soft skin and Hange started kissing her way down until her pants and she slowly pulled them down before throwing it on the floor; sitting on her knees, she took a moment to admire Petra's small and perfect body and this gave the redhead time to get back up.

Sitting on her knees just like Hange, Petra's lips met Hange's lips again, another passionate kiss while she was unbuttoning Hange's shirt, she didn't stop once the shirt was off and unhooked the bra as well, revealing Hange's breasts. They crashed together on the bed, not breaking their kiss as Petra tugged on Hange's pants, struggling to pull them down before Hange helped her lover.

This time, Petra rolled over on Hange and got on top, her hands holding Hange's slender waist as she was kissing down from her shoulder. Meanwhile, Hange was busy taking care of Petra's remaining clothes as she took off her bra and slid her hand into her panties, lowering them down while Petra reached and cupped Hange's breasts with her hands, kissing them and gaining a moan from the scientist. Knowing that Hange was getting aroused, Petra slowly ran her tongue on her perky nipples, winning more of the moans as they gradually got louder, which got Petra aroused in return. Hange, gently arching her back and looking down at the beautiful girl, she reached down and felt a wetness between Petra's legs, gently pressing and rubbing her finger over the entrance, which made Petra coo and call her name " H-H-ang-ee ".

The heat was settling in between their bodies as once again, Hange showed who's the strongest by rolling Petra over. As the smaller girl was laid on her back, Hange laid on her side, holding Petra's hands above her head while sliding a finger in her, which made Petra cry in pleasure, trashing her head on the side as she went for a kiss. " Mmmmh, seems that someone is really wet now! " still wearing her glasses, she was grinning between the kiss as she rewarded her lover with another finger, making Petra's body shudder, her back arching as her breasts rose up in the air and making her whine " Mmmmh Han-ggg-eee! Fuck, I-I want you.. "

These are the encouraging words that Hange has been waiting for, leaving her mouth, she took the perky rosy nipple between her lips, sucking on it as she began thrusting her fingers in and out. Petra, feeling hornier and getting aroused, more than ever, couldn't just lie there, being pleasured by her lover so she slid a hand in the tall girl's panties, finding that she was also quite wet. Feeling Hange responding to the touch and getting more aroused as well, she slid in two fingers, making Hange's body spasm and feeling her lips tightening around her own nipple as she moans loud.

Feeling the pleasure being returned to her, Hange could only add more pace and strength into her fingers, curling up to reach her g-spot and Petra did her best to match them by doing the same for Hange as she was gripping on the bed sheet, pulling them and trashing her head from side to side. The way their hips ground made their bodies rub against each other and the heat of their bodies together and of the sex made them sweat slightly.

Petra was the first one to climax, breathing heavily as her mouth was wide open for air, screaming her lover's name, she wrapped the free arm around her neck as Hange went back in for another intense kiss, to calm Petra's moans and breath while Hange continued through her orgasm, slowing down gradually but just not pulling out yet and letting Petra come back from Cloud 9.

The redhead feeling a bit weak after climaxing still goes in Hange with every bit of strength she had left, kissing her and feeling Hange's breath and moans getting louder and heavier in her mouth. Fondling her breast with the other hand, the brunette responded by shuddering onto Petra as she finally reached her orgasm, feeling pure bliss.

As they pulled out, they cuddled together and stayed on the bed, kissing and whispering " I love you " to each other. It seemed that dinner was totally ignored. " I'm not hungry to have dinner, I'm only hungry for you Petra ". Petra was flushed after making love and hearing this remark, truth to be said, it was the same for her.


End file.
